


恶魔是魔女的婚约者

by kaiisis



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis
Summary: 可能会有车，MxK及KxM都有是个经不起什么推敲的系列，请当是平行世界
Relationships: Közi/Mana (Malice Mizer)
Kudos: 2





	恶魔是魔女的婚约者

第一章 喜剧的婚礼

“干杯！！！”  
卡拉OK厅的生意一如既往的红火，三楼转交的包厢内似乎是有哪支小乐队又在开庆功宴了，歌声、欢呼声、说话声混成一块，吵吵嚷嚷，沸反盈天，门外走来走去的服务员都疑心会不会喝着喝着打起来——地下乐队，庆功宴打起来也不是没看过。  
“哇哦！”  
伴随着起哄声，平日不爱说话的队长抱起鼓手，Kami大笑起来，两个人的头发长得可以去迪士尼扮演长发公主，他做了一个飞吻动作，Mana面不改色地抱着比他还高上一截的结实队友，绕场一圈。  
在场所有人都鼓起掌来。Roadie们笑得欢，Mana被捉弄了耶！  
“哇！Mana酱再来一次！！！”喊得最大声的是Kozi。  
“太厉害了！”  
Yu~ki笑得拍桌：“Mana酱，不要摔到Kami！”  
“Mana酱！”Tetsu把空了的啤酒瓶递过去，“可不要继续转到自己哦。”  
Kami坐回去，熟练地给自己和队长倒酒：“刚才吓到我了，Mana酱一下子——抱起来！”  
五人又碰杯，Mana拿起酒瓶：“我要转了。”  
啤酒瓶旋转几圈，最后指向了刚才幸灾乐祸得最厉害的人，Kozi跳起来：“还是我？？今天晚上我已经试过去隔壁要一瓶酒、和Tetsu酱吃Pocky、问女孩子要电话号码了！”  
“得感谢你没撞上来啊！”Tetsu比了个拒绝的姿势。  
“那你可以说一些秘密啊。”Yu~ki指指Mana，示意，“不止你的秘密。”  
“——那没办法，我只好说出生命里最大的秘密了，赌上一生的秘密。”这个语气，八成就是随口扯的谎话，Yu~ki刚才把自己的来历：一个来自神秘的特兰西凡尼亚的老吸血鬼，说的像真的一样。不过没人买账，最好只好喝了两杯。  
Kozi放下酒杯，煞有介事地叹气：“从来没有跟人说起过，我啊，是恶魔之子。不要笑，这是真的。”  
四个人忍着没有笑，Mana扬起下巴：“继续。”  
“Yu~ki酱刚才也坦白了吧，现在是世纪末啊，九十年代什么奇怪的生物也有的，我的父亲是恶魔，母亲是魔女，爱情的产物啊，但是天知道他们是怎么看上眼的，这段婚姻只持续了七年。”  
Kami喝了一大口啤酒：“恶魔和魔女也有七年之痒吗？”  
“七年之痒只好离婚了，”Kozi耸耸肩，“我跟着母亲来人间生活，遇到了现在的爸爸妈妈，他们刚好失去了第二个孩子，实在是太可怜了，母亲让爸爸妈妈忘记了孩子去世的事，让我代替他们的第二个孩子生活，啊，其实她只是不想让我继续打扰她的生活，不过算了，爸爸妈妈都很好呢。”  
他抬起手臂，纤细的手腕上系着黑色的织物手链，上面绑着三颗黑色的珠子：“因为是恶魔之子，所以会给离我很近的人带来灾厄呢，母亲离开之前给了我这个，你们看，都裂开了，母亲说，‘要是都裂开了，那就要离开’，我十六岁那年只好离开爸爸妈妈到东京了。”  
“那跟着呢？”Mana好奇地戳戳布满裂纹的珠子。  
“还好我找到了母亲啊，不然我会给你们带来灾厄的，”Kozi继续大声叹气，“她又给了我这个，”中指上带着一个眼球戒指，红色的眼珠子用黑色的树枝缠绕，“她说她的魔力有了进步，可以做出封印戒指了。”  
“——这个不是我和你上周在二手店买到的吗？300元！”  
包厢内再次爆发出热烈的笑声，Kozi也跟着笑得上气不接下气：“好歹让我都说完啊！”  
酒过三巡，大家闹腾劲散得差不多了，连Kami都有点喝不动，喊着最后一次最后一次，酒瓶对向了Mana。  
“不要找我！”Kami笑得捂着脸。  
“Mana酱，要不要把衣服脱了然后去便利店买东西？”Tetsu坏心眼地提议。  
Mana举起酒杯一饮而尽：“我也要说一个秘密，”他靠在Kozi身上，找个最舒服的姿势，“也是大秘密。”他清清嗓子：“这个世界上，是存在恶魔的。  
“我的经历呢……以前只是普普通通的想成为杰尼斯一员，但是在我9岁还是10岁那一年，发生了一件事。  
那天因为社团活动好久才回家，但走着走着，发现回家的路完全不同了，太阳很快就沉下去，泥土逐渐散发出腥臭味，没有平时能听到的鸟鸣，非常安静，现在想想，就是那个时候误入了魔界，地狱吧？我越来越害怕，跑了起来，天一下子就黑了，跟着，被什么绊倒了，我摔倒了，就掉到……还有温度的尸体上。  
恶魔的血，真的很难喝，溅到了嘴巴里，脑子当即就麻木了，跟着好像有什么东西在操控身体的行动，像疯子一样吃起那些又臭又酸的肉，已经记不清是怎么回到家的了……”  
他摇摇头：“想起来总算是捡回一条命，回到家后大病了一场，当脑子能开始思考的时候，我发现……知道了另外的语言，能听懂元素的流动，能看得懂扭曲奇异的文字，所以，其实是吃了他的血肉后，成为了恶魔，继承了他的能力，你们面前的，是恶魔。Kozi说的恶魔，是存在的哦。”  
“哇——！”  
“到处散发气味的人啊。”Tetsu嫌弃地吐槽，“真。是。的。”  
“该现场表演啊？！”  
“拿给我！”Mana拿起吉他，他在上面用蓝色的油漆写了法语‘恶魔是魔女的婚约者’，“要听什么——”（注1）  
  
东京夜未眠，哪怕是深夜，沿路的街灯把人影拉得很长，两个人醉了七八分，几乎连路都走不稳，走着走着靠在了一起，偶尔经过的路人并无注目，他们悄悄把手交握到一起。临近住处，绑着头发的男人拍拍靠在他肩上的同伴的额头。  
Mana低声问：“还清醒吗？”  
“Mana~酱～”Kozi的眼睛亮如星辰，“还能喝～”  
一个吻飞快地落在沾着汗的头上，瞬间再度拉开距离。  
“喂喂喂！”Kozi握紧了手。  
“……不还是没那么醉吗？”  
——因为我不是人类啊。  
拉着的手到便利店前分开了，留下汗湿的触感，Kozi把头发也系起来，露出戴满了银色圈圈的耳朵，人类的酒精，从来不太管用，七八分的醉意现在连三分都没有了。  
Mana很快就出来。  
“你也没醉是吧？Mana酱？好会骗人。”  
“我得留神善后一下。”  
“买了什么？”  
“回去就知道了。”  
一开门Kozi马上扑到床上：“好——累——啊——”  
把在便利店买到的东西放到床边的柜子上，Mana进了浴室，Kozi把袋子里的东西拿出来：“原来是草莓蛋糕。”  
“临期草莓蛋糕。”热毛巾盖到情人脸上，“你妆都卸掉了吧？”  
“把毛巾都扔我脸上了再问不觉得迟了吗？”Kozi把汗擦干，“谢谢あなた。”  
Mana把毛巾收回来：“这可不是称职的妻子。”  
“谢谢あなた的体贴。”把蛋糕拆开，居然还附带了蜡烛，Kozi笑起来，蛋糕在夏天的晚上一会儿就开始融化了，红色的草莓酱看上去就像半凝固的血液，他把蜡烛插上，点燃蜡烛那一刻默契地熄灯。  
两个人吹熄蜡烛，开灯。  
“明天就是八月了。”Mana靠过来，两个人贴得很紧，温热的肌肤上残留着今晚狂欢的汗味，“整月都有巡演。”  
“我有个礼物哦。”Kozi把项链拉出来，挂着一个银色的装饰戒指，“银质的，有点粗糙，”拧开项链的扣子，银戒指上蔷薇与荆棘环绕，他拉起恋人的手，与女性截然不同的手，粗糙温暖，银蔷薇落到无名指指根。  
“虽然是在二手店看到的啦。”我找到母亲，她教我如何制作一个可以抵挡灾厄的戒指，“两周年快乐。”  
“我很喜欢，”Mana仔细盯着戒指，刚刚带上那一瞬间他感受到了元素的波动，一个小小的旋风，要是二手店残留不知道何方力量的饰物，被恶魔所掌握了，自然会被恶魔吞噬，他问，“你上周就是挑这个？”  
“那可是准备了相当久啊。”  
“我买了一个耳钉。”  
Kozi瞪大眼睛：“你别跟我说是钻石耳钉。”  
“那我应该先不用担心巡演的钱，”不过是用了一些恶魔的血来制作。Mana笑，他把放在床头柜子第一层的小袋子拿出来，倒出耳钉，“你看。”  
黑色的逆十字架耳钉，Kozi指指耳垂：“帮我戴上！”  
帮恋人带上耳钉那一刻，Mana轻叹：“两周年快乐。”但愿我不会为你带来不幸。  
  
塑料刀切开半融化的蛋糕，吃下草莓酱血液和奶油，奶油有些甜腻，蛋糕的部分因为临期不够松软。我们分食名为爱情的血肉，Kozi哼起歌来，问：“你相信恶魔和人类能生下孩子吗？”  
Mana笑着摇头：“我们肯定没办法。”即使是恶魔也有做不到的事。  
And here we are in hell, for you are mine at last.（注2）  


**Author's Note:**

> 注1：来自Mana的推  
> 注2：来自At Last – Etta James，歌词有改动  
> 


End file.
